joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Personality Rocket is easily enraged and aggressive. He often gets insecure when people do not treat him as an equal and give him the same respect they would give a common animal. Rocket tends to make borderline inappropriate comments, often indifferent to any offense he may cause. But this wisecracking raccoon is nothing short of lovable. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Dexterity: '''Rocket possesses limitless dexterity, allowing him to do amazing feats of finesse, coordination and precision. * '''Environmental Adaptation: Rocket '''is able to survive and adapt to any environment and/or condition, being able to tolerate wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture. * '''Speed Swimming: '''Rocket can can swim at incredible speeds, unrestricted by water resistance. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: Rocket's cerebral cortex was genetically enhanced meaning that unlike other members of his species he has a cognitive and intellectual equivalent or superior ability to the most sensitive species in the galaxy. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as perform extremely complex tasks. * Enhanced Strength: Due to his augmentations, Rocket is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by normal sized humanoids with ease. He was also able to easily stun many human sized enemies using his strength, and of course his brain. Rocket is actually stronger than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Durability: Due to his augmentations, Rocket is capable of surviving damage that would normally be sufficient to kill an animal of his size, as well as injure a normal sized human. He has been attacked with enough force to knock him back several meters and only suffered minimal injury. * Enhanced Agility: Rocket's entire skeletal structure is cybernetic, allowing him to move more like a human and still be as agile as a raccoon. * Acute Senses: Rocket can see, smell, and hear better than humanly possible. This potentially helps him detect approaching enemies. * Master Marksman: Rocket has a great skill in handling various weapons throughout the Galaxy, with the preference of high-powered weaponry. He also has excellent precision. * Master Tactician: Rocket is a brilliant strategist. He is able to formulate strategies advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. * Master Engineer: Rocket is an expert in handling, modification and construction of equipment and high-tech weaponry. * Master Pilot: Rocket is an accomplished pilot of various starships. Rocket also proved capable of piloting improvised vehicles. * Expert Combatant: Although Rocket may not look like it due to his small size, Rocket has been known pack a punch. Able to shoot many enemies using weapons he built, he can also fight with his bare paws. He was also able to easily stun two human sized enemies while jumping onto them and attacking them and was able to knock out one of them by punching him repeatedly in the head. * Multilingual: Rocket has the ability to understand what Groot is saying. * Wall-Crawling: Rocket Raccoon can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. This enables him to scale surfaces. * Night Vision: Rocket Raccoon has a degree of heightened night vision as well. * Superhuman Agility: Rocket Raccoon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Reflexes: Rocket Raccoon's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. * Flexible Bone Structure: Rocket Raccoon's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. * Prehensile Tail: allowing him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground, and is deft enough to fight with a sword or blunt object. Equipment * Ion Cannon ': Rocket's favorite weapon. * '''Laser Cannon ': Rocket's new weapon. * 'Gas Grenade ': A small device that emits a sleeping gas. * 'Hadron Enforcer ': One of Rocket's own invention and stated to be able to destroy moons. * 'Aero-Rigs ':Rocket's are jet-pack like devices that are materialized onto the user and allow them to seamlessly fly through air and potentially even reach space. * '''Nanobot Welder: A highly-technological device than can create or repair space vessels using nanotechnology. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Fictional character Category:Marvel